


Fighter

by Melime



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: She always fought when she was needed.





	Fighter

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Lutadora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433319) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



She always fought when she was needed, that could never change, even as the world was plunged into chaos again. However, she was no longer innocent and naive as she had once been. There was no one villain to be killed, saving all of mankind, only people, some cruel, sadistic, horrifying, some misguided, selfish, lost, but all of them people, and no one was singlehandedly responsible, too many had had their part in the needlessly destruction of life, she couldn’t be judge, jury and executioner. All she could do was fight, save one person, then another, and keep moving forward.


End file.
